fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Sports Resort
Fantendo Sports Resort is a revival of the Fantendo Sports (series) and is a spiritual successor to the famed Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. The game was announced at Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015 as the opener for Toroko's show. There were a total of 20 characters revealed when the game was announced. It is to be released on The V², Pacifico, and the Wii U. One of the biggest additions is the Story, which follows Unten and the other heroes up against DREW's doppelganger named Kendrew, who was introduced in a previous entry of the series. In addition to dealing with bizarre versions of themselves, they'll also have to deal with each other. The story will not be told through a separate mode, but rather as you play the game, with story dialogue appearing as you face certain opponents. Unlike previous entries in the series which boasted nearly dozens of sports, Fantendo Sports Resort only focuses on a couple. Sports Dodgeball In Dodgeball, 14 characters (7 for each team) are out on the court. Six balls will be lined up at the halfcourt line. By tapping the / button at the right moment during the countdown for the match to begin, the character that is being controlled will burst off the wall with an extra boost of speed, allowing them to get to the halfcourt line quicker. During the dodgeball game itself, movement is done through the directional pad, switching characters is done through the controller triggers or tapping a character on the gamepad, / is used to run, / is used to dodge or switch directions quickly, and / is used to shoot if you have a dodgeball in hand. If a dodgeball hits your character, you will be automatically switched to the nearest one after two seconds. The goal is to get out the other team. In the case that a match doesn't end in five minutes, it will tally up who's left standing, with the team that has the most players winning. To charge up Finishers, doing successful dodges or getting other characters out will fill up the Finisher bar. Basketball In Basketball, 18 characters (9 for each team) are out on the court. Player must score points by shooting a basketball with / into their hoop in order to win the game. Whichever team has the most points after all periods wins the match. Two points are acquired when the ball makes it in the hoop; three points are acquired when the ball gets shot from the three pointer and beyond or when a special shot is performed. Also in this sport, which is exclusive to this game, there is a shot clock on the bottom-left hand corner of the screen so the characters can shoot within the time limit, just like in a professional NBA game. If they do not shoot before time runs out, the other team gets possession. Players are also able to defend with / , block with / , and make dunks with / in this game in a similar way to the actual sport. If the score is tied at the end of regulation, then sudden death commences. With this extra period in this sport, no game ends in a draw. Soccer In Soccer, 22 characters (11 for each team) are out on the field. Players must kick the soccerball with / all the way to the other side of the field into the goal. Players can block with / and hold down / to charge shots. Swimming In Swimming, 10 characters (5 for each team) are in the pool. Players begin the race building up with the trigger buttons and then as they swim in the lanes, hit the trigger buttons to stimulate swimming. Players can hold / down for a speed boost but if this is used too much it will bring a character to a tired halt. There are three laps, back and forward, that must be completed to win the event. Volleyball In Volleyball, 12 characters (6 for each team) are out on the beach court. Players must hit the ball with / and when the other team fails to hit the ball, a point is rewarded. / is used to jump and can lead into a spike if / is pressed. Shy Guy Yellow serves as a referee and if the ball hits him he will fall over with his Mana Martini, becoming enraged in the process and serve a yellow card to the character that did it, requiring players to use another character. Stratosball In Stratosball, 16 characters (8 per team) are out on a court with the Stratosball. One character is chosen as a team captain, three are chosen as attackers, three are chosen as defenders, and on is chosen as a protector. / is used to attack, defend, and protect in the game. The Stratosball must go through the opposing team's Protector's Ring to score. Tennis In Tennis, 4 characters (2 per team) are on a tennis court. Players serve and hit the ball back and forth with / until one side misses the ball. Players earn 15 points for each successful point, and win a game point if a player makes a point in their 40th point. If the other player ties with the player at the 40 mark, a deuce commences, and a player has to score two consecutive points to win a game point. Winning a number of game points makes the player win a set, or a match, and matches can be divided into sets. If two players tie in a set, a Tiebreaker commences, in which whichever player reaches 7 points wins the set or match. Racing In Racing, 6 characters (3 per team) are on a track. The player controls one character at a time, reaching the other with the trigger buttons. Tapping / exactly when you switch characters gives you a speed boost. You cannot just hit the trigger buttons or you'll tire your character out. Story Mode The Story Mode of Fantendo Sports Resort is split into "episodes", with ten in all. It follows Unten and the other originals as they get an invite to a Sports Resort. As they settle in, they find that there are Beorn Androids trapping them inside the Resort, with White Goddess revealed to be behind it as she brings out a bunch of doppelgangers of the group. The only way out is to win the resort sports. Unlike other games in the New Fantendoverse, this will not have a very in-depth story mode. It also does not tie into The Threat arc in any way, instead focusing on a enemy foreshadowed in Fantendo - Genesis. Another unique thing for this story mode is that each chapter requires you wait a day (24 real life hours) after finishing it to continue forwards (there are ways around this thanks to the plants in Gardening). Can be found here. Resort Activities There are a number of activities that can be done at the resort outside of the sport games. Typically these don't really do much beyond earn you coins and level up character interactions. Activities can be done whenever, and you likely be doing it during the waits for the next story mode chapter. Gardening Gardening is an activity done in the small greenhouse located outside of the Resort. By buying colored seeds from Ellen, you can grow a variety of things to sell or use. You can also grow trees with Acorns, which take longer to grow but will net you more produce. Each thing you harvest can give you temporary boosts in stats or can net you some money. See more information here. Hot Tub The Hot Tub is located inside of the resort and it's function allows characters to casually hang out in a quiet environment. During this they have conversations that can range from funny, insightful, or shippy. At the start of the game, it will be rare to see anyone outside of their team in the hot tub but as the story progresses you will likely see more team diversity. See more information here. Eggplant Bazaar In the Eggplant Bazaar, you can find a salesman that looks kind of like an eggplant called Vincent Eggie and his doppelganger Akuma Nasu. Vincent Eggie gives fixed prices for everything you sell him but Akuma Nasu will always give random amounts of coins for whatever you sell him, to the point where if you try to sell him the item again immediately after he'll give you a different pay-out. You can buy plants from these two as well; Vincent Eggie always shows you what you're buying for a fixed price while Akuma Nasu has a price in mind for a mystery item. He sells things that Vincent Eggie would never sell, but getting these items requires luck. In the Fantendo Realm Resort DLC Expansion, a new character by the name of Umboday Eggyway appears in the Eggplant Bazaar. He sells the new costumes as well as other things that come with the new expansion. He doesn't take regular coins, but instead NegaCoins (or Netnu Coins). These are obtainable by converting Coins into NegaCoins. See more information here. Lounge Area Located inside of the resort, the Lounge Area serves the same basic purpose of the Hot Tub but the conversations are not with random characters, rather, the characters you were last playing as. These conversations borrow a lot from the Hot Tub conversations but there are also some unique conversations here as well. See more information here. Karaoke Located inside of the resort's ballroom, the Karaoke machine allows you to sing songs from past games/stories. The records are from songs in previous installments of the Fantendoverse as well as a couple of new ones introduced in Sports Resort. They can be bought from Morgan, who is the Vinyl Shop shopkeeper in Eggplant Bazaar. The Karaoke machine is located in the Ballroom of the Resort. See more information here. Beach Nights with Shy Guy Yellow Every night, Shy Guy Yellow hosts a competition on the shores of the resort. There are three rounds between Team Blue and Team Red and these range from a game of sports to some other activities that aren't considered sports such as Limbo, Eating Contests, and Dancing. Wardrobe Change any given character's look with the alternate costumes you've bought from Vincent or Akuma. These stay on until you say otherwise, even during Story Mode cutscenes. Character costumes can be found on their perspective pages. NPC Robots The resort was once a laboratory dedicated to cracking the code behind artificial life. They got close with Cura, but there are still quite a few robots still out there to find. These robots can be found and be fixed up by Aran and be seen around the resort doing chores. Finding one merits 1000 coins. TosselbotSportsResort.png|Tosselbot CuraPrototypeSportsResort.png|Cura Prototype Glabot.png|Glasbot Roster ---- ---- ---- Playable Characters Blue The blue team is the "originals". They are considered the heroes of the story. DREWSportsResort.png|DREW UntenSports.png|Unten SakeenaKamelsports.png|Sakeena Kamel StrafeSports.png|Strafe RachelSports.png|Rachel AnnaSports.png|Anna Biscuit LeahSports.png|Leah Needlenam ReeseSports.png|Reese AuroraRedo.png|Aurora GuaptainSports.png|Guaptain KynthesisSports.png|Kyhthesis TessSportsResort.png|Tess 3.14 SportsResort.png|3.14 VoltSportsResort.png|Volt SmileSportsResort.png|Smile BeckAltonSportsResort.png|Beck AuraSportsResort.png|Aura Synesthesia GoblinSportsResort.png|Goblin IronMaskSportsResort.png|Iron Mask AingeruSportsResort.png|Aingeru ScarletSportsResort.png|Scarlet KoloroSportsResort.png|Koloro AranSportsResort.png|Aran Leverletto FeraSportsResort.png|Fera AbigailSportsResort.png|Abigail CuraSportsResort.png|Cura X-RaySportsResort.png|X-Ray ThornSportsResort.png|Thorn HeinSportsResort.png|Hein AliceHarumiSportsResort.png|Alice Harumi TayshaunSportsResort.png|Tayshaun SyiSportsResort.png|Syi AmyJacksonSportsResort.png|Amy Jackson KrystalSportsResort.png|Krystal AlcyoneSportsResort.png|Alcyone Red The red team is the "aboriginals", the doppelgangers. They are rivals to the blue team and a driving force in the story. KenDrewBlur.png|Kendrew (DREW's doppelganger) BlueSoup.png|Blue Soup (Unten's doppelganger) EmmaAlloysSportsResort.png|Emma Alloys (Sakeena's doppelganger) SilenceFinalInitalDesign.png|Silence (Strafe's doppelganger) SerahSportsResort.png|Serah (Rachel's doppelganger) AnnaBanana.png|Anna Banana (Anna's doppelganger) BethNew.png|Beth Operatino (Leah's "doppelganger") OrithellSportsResort.png|Orithell (Reese's doppelganger??) Borealis.png|Borealis (Aurora's doppelganger) Buaptain.png|Buaptain (Guaptain's doppelganger) Ryth.png|Ryth (Kythesis' doppelganger) DeimosSportsResort.png|Deimos (Tess' doppelganger) VirusFantendoSportResorts.png|Virus (3.14's doppelganger) Synth.png|Synth (Volt's Doppelganger) ChaosSportsResort2.png|Chaos (Smile's doppelganger) Tr'pFantendoSportsResort.png|Tr'p (Beck's doppelganger) StellaUniverseSportsResort.png|Stella Universe (Aura's doppelganger) AnimatronicSportsResort.png|Animatronic (Goblin's doppelganger) TitaniumCageSportsResort.png|Titanium Cage (Iron Mask's doppelganger) Ieroenjeru.png|Ieroenjeru (Aingeru's doppelganger) AzureExo.png|Azure (Scarlet's doppelganger) MonokromataSportsResort.png|Monokromata (Koloro's doppelganger) VanessaRidleySportsResort.png|Vanessa Ridley (Aran Leverletto's doppelganger) WidiSportsResort.png|Widi (Fera's doppelganger) AngelaSportsResort.png|Angela (Abigail's doppelganger) Blenda.png|Blenda (Cura's doppelganger) XeroxSportsResort.png|Xerox (X-Ray's doppelganger) BranchSportsResort.png|Branch (Thorn's doppelganger) SteinSportsResort.png|Stein (Hein's doppelganger) TogeKuriharaSportsResort.png|Toge Kurihara (Alice Harumi's doppelganger) TyshawnFitzsimonsSportsResort.png|Tyshawn Fitzsimons (Tayshaun's doppelganger) SilviaSportsResort.png|Silvia (Syi's doppelganger) MayJamesonSportsResort.png|May Jameson (Amy Jackson's doppelganger) PearlEmersonSportsResort.png|Pearl Emerson (Krystal's doppelganger) SadisileaSportsResort.png|Sadisilea (Alcyone's "doppelganger") Secret Characters MelissaDustSportsResort.png|Melissa Dust (Blue Team) AlenaCarterSportsResort.png|Alena (Blue Team) JakeSkettSportsResort.png|Jake Skett (Blue Team) AmaiaSportsResort.png|Amaia (Blue Team) RiddleSportsResortExo.png|Riddle (Blue Team) PeshSportsResort.png|Pesh (Blue Team) RoseReaperSportsResort.png|Rose Reaper PixelSportsResort.png|Pixel (Red Team) BeornAndroidMKI.png|Beorn Android MK. I (Red Team) BeornAndroidMKII.png|Beorn Android MK. II (Red Team) BeornAndroidMKIII.png|Beorn Android MK. III (Red Team) BlinkSportsResort.png|Blink (Red Team) ScyploSportsResort.png|Scyplo (Red Team) DLC: Fantendo Realm Resort By talking to Hitomi Yamamoto, you can purchase the Fantendo Realm Resort DLC. This DLC isn't canon to the main game, as it revolves around Zellen Harley Quimbleson messing around with the Sports Resort and bringing characters from other dimensions in. New content, such as new characters, new sports, and new buildings are added in this expansion. Wormhole Warriors ZellenSportsResorts.png|/Zellen/ SiaSportsResorts.png|/Sia/ StivandModirSportResorts.png|/Stiv and Modir/ BangCrimsonDimensonsResort.png|/Bang Crimson/ RubellineDimensionsResort.png|/Rubelline/ KassRealmResort.png|/Kass/ Dimensional Doubles Stingy&VodoMOTHERV.png|/Stingy and Vodo/ Trivia *The doppelganger concept was inspired by Kendrew's appearance in Fantendo and Nintendo Sports. *This is the first game by Exotoro to make use of character subpages and the first Fantendoverse game to use alternate costumes by Exotoro as well. *This would be DREW's first appearance in a Fantendoverse game, after being noticeably absent during Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. Although he had made sporadic appearances way before this game, none were completed or were part of the Fantendoverse canon. *A total of 20 characters were revealed at it's announcement at Exotoro Entertainment Expo 2015. That's a lot! *Exotoro stated the reason she did a sports game instead of another Fantendo Smash Bros game was because it would have been too soon. She also stated that Fantendo sports games were a somewhat popular thing a couple years and wanted to do one. *The Fantendo Smash Bros. symbol can be seen just about everywhere, whether it be on characters, the logo, the balls, or on the courts. Although the game is not part of the Fantendo Smash Bros. series of games, it was the first Fantendo crossover after Shattered that Exotoro had worked on, which may be the reason why so many show up. It could also mean that the symbol in general is just the New Fantendoverse symbol. *Although the game has little to do with the Threat arc of the New Fantendoverse, there are still a lot of character developments and Fantendo - Genesis ties in with this considering that Rose Reaper stole Unten's blood vials that were said to be stolen at the end of Fantendo - Genesis. There are other small continuity callbacks throughout the game, whether it be conversations, character alts, or story references. *The game's title not only refers to the Fantendo Sports series but also Fantendo Resort, which are both referenced in the plot and character choices. While mostly an original story, the game does feature Kendrew and the Beorn Androids, which were in Fantendo and Nintendo Sports and Fantendo Resort respectively. *Both Serah and Emma Alloys hold up their hands with two fingers up to represent that their arts were redone over the course of development. *There is a whopping 24 new characters created specifically for this game. All of them exist on Red Team as doppelgangers for characters. **While Cura makes her debut here, she was not created for this game. **Widi originally started as only a name. During the hiatus, Pyrostar made his own design and character for the name in Heroforce. After the hiatus, Pryostar's Widi was used as opposed making a new concept for the character. **Stella Universe existed originally for a game that never got made that was based off the multiple colorful personality idea that was popularized by Aura's Junkyward and Split Personality. She became Aura's doppelganger because of this. **This version of Blue Soup is mostly entirely new. Blue Soup originally hails as a recolored Elmo that was the mascot of Fantendo II, a proposed sister wiki that was mocked due to it's amateur qualities and unneeded existence. Since Netnu nor any other usual Unten doppelganger aren't present during this time period, Blue Soup was chosen as a obscure nod to this wiki. *There are 9''' total days in the story mode. In the bible, the number 9 symbolizes divine completeness or conveys the meaning of finality. Christ died at the 9th hour of the day, or 3 p.m., which supposedly was the way to make the way of salvation open to everyone. The Day of Atonement (Yom Kippur) is the only one of God's annual Feast days of worship that requires believers to fast for one day. This special day, considered by many Jews to be the holiest of the year, begins at sunset on the 9th day of the seventh Hebrew month. **Nine also represents the fruits of God's Holy Spirit, which are Faithfulness, Gentleness, Goodness, Joy, Kindness, Long suffering, Love, Peace and Self-control which are reflected within several of the characters. **It's usage in the bible can also be one marking the violent end of a empire or kings. The first battle mentioned in God's word is between a confederation of 4 kings against another which has 5 kings for a total of '''nine. Hoshea, who was Israel's last king before the kingdom fell to the Assyrians in 723 B.C., reigned for just 9 years. **Nine also relates to The South Node of the Moon which relates to Karma, residue of past lives. As White Goddess, Palutena, The Fan, and The Enemy all come from a past "life" or "universe", it can be stated to reflect them as well as the main conflict revolves around those four. Gallery >SEE GALLERY HERE< Category:Fantendo Sports (series) Category:Fantendo Sports Games Category:Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Toroko Category:Original Games Category:Sports Games Category:Pacifico Games Category:V2 Games Category:Rated Delta Games